Tiramisú
by Charlotte-1208
Summary: Bella es la nueva chef de un reconocido restaurante de Londres. Edward, un experimentado y reconocido crítico que está listo para meterse en su cocina.. Y en su corazón. Un postre, un sueño y un amor. TH para The Sadness Story Contest COMPLETO


"**The Sadness Story Contest"**

**Nombre del One Shot: Tiramisú  
**

**Autor: Charlotte-1208**

**Pareja: Bella y Edward**

**Summary: Bella es la nueva chef de un reconocido restaurante en Londres. Edward, un experimentado y reconocido crítico que está listo para meterse en su cocina… Y en su corazón. Un postre, un sueño y un amor.**

**Rating: M**

**Número de palabras: 7884**

_**NOTA IMPORTANTISIMA: PARA TODAS AQUELLAS QUE PASARON POR TIRAMISU Y QUIEREN VOTAR LA HISTORIA TIENEN QUE ENTRAR AL SIGUIENTE PERFIL DEL 28/03 HASTA EL 2/03 (VIERNES) : **_www . fanfiction . net /u/ 2238320 /The _ Sadness _ Story _ Contest _**BORREN LOS ESPACIOS. TIRAMISU PERTENECE AL GRUPO 2. MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS!**_

**

* * *

**

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genial S****tephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito :D**_

_**Espero que les guste, nos leemos más abajo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**--**_

_**Tiramisú**_

_**--  
**_

Erasábado, lo que en la nueva y actualizada agenda de Bella significaba un día de interminable trabajo. La cocina del restaurante estaba llena de gente, de sus nuevos colegas, siguiendo sus órdenes y las de los comensales. Ella organizaba, preparaba y examinaba los resultados. Estaba en todo... y no le gustaba nada la ineficiencia ni los clientes quejosos.

Pero hoy era un día particularmente eficiente y los clientes parecían medianamente satisfechos. No se había presentado, aún, ningún loco que se quejara por su filete muy crudo o su pasta fuera de punto.

Todo ocurría en una proverbial tranquilidad fuera de la cocina. La música suave de fondo, las charlas amenas, sonrisas divertidas y mozos apurados. Todo parecía ir muy bien.

Pero detrás de la puerta de la ventana circular que separaba las mesas de la cocina, era otra historia. Las ollas iban y venían, las hornallas permanecían prendidas, los hombres y mujeres vestidos de blanco escrupuloso se movían con rapidez entre las elegantes mesas de metal llevando platillos de todo tipo. Dulces o salados, amargos o empalagantes, suaves o fuertes, extravagantes o cotidianos, pero todos... especiales.

Bella se encargaba de eso justamente, de que todos los platillos que pasaran por esa puerta fueran, a su carácter, algo que produjeran sensaciones. Creía que cada sabor, en el paladar de cada persona, obtenía un sentimiento distinto... cargado de emociones y matices diversos. Ella misma se pasaba horas tratando de descifrar los sentimientos que le producía cada una de sus creaciones.

Era algo que agregaba a todos sus conocimientos de alta cocina obtenidos gracias a su abuela, Marie y la más importante escuela de cocina de Francia. Donde, gracias al esfuerzo de su padre, Charlie, y a la buena suerte, había logrado graduarse luego de una dura y larga estancia en un país de lengua desconocida y tan distante de su hogar. Forks. Estados Unidos.

Era curioso que llamara a Forks su hogar, después de todo solo había vivido allí dos años antes de graduarse y entrar a la escuela francesa. Siempre había vivido del otro lado del país, con su madre y su abuela, en Phoenix. Además, cuando decidió mudarse, luego que su abuela falleciera y su madre se volviera a casar, odiaba ese pequeño pueblo húmedo y tan verde. Forks era seguramente el lugar con más lluvia del mundo... bueno, por lo menos de los Estados Unidos.

Pero Bella había aprendido a la fuerza, gracias a su larga pasantía en Francia, que Forks era su hogar. Junto a su padre y a sus antiguos amigos, que demasiado pronto para su gusto habían dejado de serlo por la falta de cotidianeidad y contacto.

Hacia más de siete años que no volvía a Forks por que después de su graduación en Francia tuvo la increíble oportunidad de ser contratada como chef en un pequeño pero elegante bar de Paris y no pudo resistirse a su primer trabajo. Pero a poco tiempo, el dueño se declaró en bancarrota y el hermoso local donde el restaurante estaba ubicado, terminó siendo rematado. Bella soltó solo una lágrima cuando llegó un día al trabajo y encontró la faja cerrando la puerta y el cartel de venta. Todos sus sueños y su primer trabajo se vinieron a pique.

Pero no todo iba tan mal después de todo. Era una mujer bella, recibida con honores de la mejor escuela de cocina en Paris... la ciudad del amor.

Pero Bella más que amor, encontró amistad.

Una noche, mientras disfrutaba de una cena en uno de los restaurantes modestos en las afueras de Paris, un hombre de tez morena se acercó a su mesa.

-Buenos días, madame - dijo con un excelente acento francés.

Bella arqueó una ceja e intentó formar una respuesta educada al señor de penetrantes ojos oscuros que esperaba su contestación. Bella había vivido ya seis años y medio en Paris pero antes de llegar a Francia nunca había hablado francés. Y todavía no dominaba completamente el idioma y ni por asomo tenía el acento que ostentaba el hombre que la miraba atentamente.

-Buenos días - No fue tan mal. Le costaban las reacciones espontáneas... solo necesitaba pensar antes de hablar.

-Usted no es francesa - dijo en hombre, que por cierto, vestía un traje oscuro que lucia hecho a su medida y calzaba excelentemente con su porte musculoso y su piel morena. Su frase no fue una pregunta pero tampoco era una acusación. Aunque Bella estaba preparada para ello por que después de todo le había costado acostumbrarse al racismo de los franceses.

-No, soy americana - dijo con un acento algo distorcionado.

-Yo también - respondió el señor en ingles y se sentó en la mesa. Bella se sorprendió, después de todo, no tenía idea de quien era. - Jacob Black

-Isabella Swan... pero dime Bella

-Bien, Bella. Veo que estas cenando sola y yo también estaba por hacerlo, así que, ¿Te molesta si tu compatriota comparte mesa contigo? - le preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Bella no supo como negarse.

-No hay problema.

-Y cuéntame, ¿Cómo llegaste a Paris, Bella? - dijo pronunciando la a de forma extraña y alargando maravillosamente la i del nombre de la ciudad donde se encontraban.

Bella le habló de su carrera de forma, extrañamente, familiar. Se sorprendió a su misma, confesándole a Jacob su opinión sobre su teoría de los platillos y los sentimientos que producían.

-Dime, ¿Qué estas comiendo? - dijo algo sorprendido por la teoría de su acompañante.

-Lomo con champiñones y...

-No importa, no importa... no entiendo nada de cocina, no te preocupes

-Entonces...

-Lo que quiero saber es que sientes con eso.

-Bueno... no es algo fácil de decir en palabras

-Inténtalo

Bella se concentró y volvió a tomar un trozo de su plato. Cerró los ojos.

-El lomo esta increíblemente suave... y

-Mmm - dijo su acompañante con una sonrisa, aunque Bella no podía verla por que continuaba con sus ojos chocolates cerrados.

-Me recuerda a...

-¿A?

-A uno de mis amigos de Estados Unidos, era su plato favorito.

-Oh, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Prefiero los postres

-¿Cómo cual?

-Tiramisú - dijo sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo. Era su postre favorito pero la frustraba tanto cocinarlo, nunca salía como ella quería. Nunca. Siempre había uno que le gustaba más.

-Veo que tu lomo es historia. ¿Puedo pedir un tiramisú para ti?

-Aquí no... Hay un lugar, en el centro de Paris, no muy lejos de aquí con el mejor tiramisú que he probado en mi vida.

-Vamos entonces.

En esa noche fría pero estrellada de septiembre partieron hacia el centro de la ciudad. Un pequeño local, escondido entre una lavanderia y una despensa, encontraron a una mujer anciana y toda arrugada que les presentó el mejor tiramisú de Paris. Era su receta por la que Bella le había suplicado ya varias veces pero la mujer negaba y decía, cuando aprendiera lo que el tiramisú significa para ella, iba a entregársela. Todo por haberle contado su teoría.

Y como Bella no tenía idea y había probado con varias cosas que no habían funcionado, terminó por desistir y alegrarse, aunque sea, de poder disfrutar de ese manjar cada vez que podía.

Gracias a ese hombre, Jacob Black, el francés nacido en América, como a ella le gustaba llamarle, había conseguido este maravilloso puesto en Londres. Era su segunda semana de trabajo y por lo que sabía, un hombre mayor y de panza prominente - había podido apreciar una foto suya en una de las heladeras de la cocina - era el anterior chef pero luego de una larga vida en esa cocina decidió, más a la fuerza que por su propio deseo, jubilarse.

Bella agradecía a Dios la oportunidad. Era la primera vez que disponía de una cocina en serio donde ella mandaba y ella tenía la responsabilidad de todo. Y aquí venia.

-Hay un hombre que se ha quejado de tu filete. - Sarah, la chica que hacia de moza esa noche, junto con Mike y Taylor, volvió a la cocina con una cara que la chef conocía muy bien.

-¿Qué?

-El de la siete

-¿Qué tiene el filet? - Bella lo examinó detenidamente con sus ojos de experta. ¡Estaba perfecto!

-Dice que esta rostizado y él lo pidió a medio punto

-Pero, ¡Si es medio punto!

-Vamos, Bella... haz uno nuevo

-Bien. Un filet para la siete, Molly. - Gritó por encima del ruido de cacerolas y el borbotear de sus contenidos para que la chica nueva, de ojos celestes y cabello rubio intenso, la escuchara del otro lado de la habitación.

-En un segundo - le respondió y dejó lo que tenía para encargarse del filet para el molesto de la mesa siete.

Los platos salieron pero llegaron nuevas órdenes. Llegaban a la cocina en un pequeño papel y terminaban sobre un plato blanco listos para ser saboreados.

Pero él de la mesa siete seguía en desacuerdo con Bella.

-Bella - Sarah volvió a la cocina con un plato en la mano y a Bella casi le sale humo por las orejas al rescubir cual era su contenido

-¿¡Qué quiere ahora!?

-Dice que esta muy crudo

-¡Es un idiota!

-Lo sé, lo sé... tranquila.

-Molly déjame hacer esto... yo me encargo - dijo tomando la sarten con un nuevo filet destinado al obstinado de la mesa siete. Con los dos anteriores de referencia, Bella logró un nuevo punto... que para ella no era el correcto pero que esperaba que el insistente cliente comiera de una vez.

A los pocos minutos, Sarah desapareció tras la puerta vaivén con el filet acompañado de su ostentosa guarnición camino a la mesa siete. Bella cerró los ojos un momento esperando que su mensajera volviera pronto, pero Molly le llamó la atención con el siguiente plato. Era un especial y como solo llevaba unos pocos días en la cocina de Bella no tenía idea de los gustos del chef. Así que Bella tomó la sartén color bronce y se preparó para cumplir con la orden.

Cuando Bella terminaba de decorar el plato con una exquisita salsa de frambuesas, Sarah volvió a la cocina. Bella colocó unas hojas de menta sobre la bocha de helado que acompañaba el sofisticado crepé.

Antes de que la camarera volviera a desaparecer por la puerta vaivén, Bella levantó la mirada...

-¿Sarah? -preguntó implícitamente a la chica, clavando sus ojos oscuros sobre los de la camarera.

-Ninguna queja - dijo con una sonrisa pícara que Bella le devolvió complacida.

Bella no volvió a tener noticias sobre la mesa siete durante el resto de la noche. Pero cuando preparaba el último pedido de la noche, Sarah volvió a entrar en la cocina con una sonrisa quebrada.

-Quiere ver al chef

-¿Mesa?- dijo Bella todavía concentrada en el decorado de la mouse de frutos rojos. Tenía una manga con salsa de color morado en una mano y en la otra sostenía una perfecta pieza de caramelo que pensaba encagar a un lado del postre. Hizo un círculo con la salsa alrededor de la cucharada de mouse y dibujó un par de líneas sobre el plato.

-Siete

Bella levantó la mirada de su plato para devolverle una irónica a su compañera de trabajo. Tenía que ser una broma.

-Es en serio, Bella.

Lo único que tenía ganas de hacer Bella era salir de la occina, después de esa larga noche, y volver a su departamento a pocas cuadras para tomarse un merecido descanzo. Un baño de sales, una copa de vino, un poco de musica clásica y su cómoda cama.

-En un minuto. Lleva esto a la nueve. ¿Quedan muchos allá afuera?

-El irritante de la siete y la pareja de la nueve.

-Bien. Ordeno esto y salgo.

Era imprescindible que Bella guardara la mouse en la heladera sino el postre estaría arruinado y ni a ella ni al gerente del restaurante les parecía correcto perder semejante mangar que costaba varios dolares del otro lado de la puerta vaivén.

Sarah volvió antes de que Bella terminara y con un puchero preguntó implícitamente si podía apurarse. No veía la hora de irse y para ello todos sus clientes debian estar fuera del restaurante.

-Voy. Voy. Voy - le contestó con una sonrirsa y salió al mundo del otro lado de la puerta de la cocina.

El elegante restaurant ocupaba una amplia esquina a pocas cuadras del centro mismo de Londres. Las paredes recubiertas de madera oscura hasta media altura y los grandes cortinares color bordeaux le daban al lugar un aire excéntrico, resaltado aun más por los artefactos de iluminación con estilo antiguo con detalles dorados.

Era elegante y una joya antigua entre la parte más moderna de la ciudad. Aun no era muy conocido pero día a día los clientes iban aumentando, en cantidad y en calidad. Poco a poco el restaurante tomaba un perfil sólido y se hacia, a codazos, un lugar en el complicado mundo gastronómico de la capital inglesa.

Bella, con las pocas semanas que llevaba allí, no estaba acostumbrada a pasar del otro lado de la cocina. La cocina era su mundo, allí, del otro lado se sentia patosa e inútil... en territorio extraño. Caminó hasta la mesa siete. La única ocupada.

El murmullo habitual se había perdido hacia varias horas y solo quedaba una iluminación tenue dirigida a la salida y a la única mesa ocupada.

Un hombre de cabello bronce miraba atentamente hacia el gran ventanal que separaba la avenida del restaurante. Hacia pocas horas, esa misma calle había estado llena de vida. En ese momento, solo podian verse esporádicos autos pasando delante del ventanal con sus faroles prendidos esperando que el semáforo de la esquina les sediera el paso.

Bella no pudo ver sus ojos esmeraldas hasta que estos se clavaron en los suyos.

-Buenas noches, señor

-Cullen.

-Me han dicho que deseaba hablar conmigo.

-Tome asiento - Dijo señalando la silla de enfrente. Bella se negó educadamente. No iba a sentarse en la mesa de un cliente. Pero el hombre insistió y Bella tuvo que sentarse.

Cuando lo hizo, pudo ver el rostro del hombre que la encudriñaba cuidadosamente del otro lado de la mesa. Descubrió que bien ubicadas estaban las luces que daban privacidad desde lo alto pero compartiendo la misma mesa, a la misma altura, podia observarse perfectamente todo.

Bella se sintió cohibida ante el perfil del hombre. Su rostro de facciones rectas y masculinas la atrajo como por efecto de un fuerte magnetismo. Sus labios llenos, su mirada intensa y su piel nivea que casi por instinto Bella deseaba tocar. Le sonrió dulcemente y Bella se sonrojó violentamente.

-Queria felicitarla por su trabajo, señorita Swan.

-Muchas gracias, pero ¿Puedo preguntar por qué se toma la molestia? - Después de todo había tardado tres órdenes en obtener lo que quería.

-Estaba experimentando con usted.

Bella recibió con fuerza la sorpresa. Se preguntó por un momento que era lo que el hombre estaba intentando decirle. Y cuando lo entendió, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza. Frunció los labios con fuerza y cerró las manos en puños por debajo de la mesa.

Era tan exigente consigo misma y con los platos que salian de esa cocina que era capaz de revisar el trabajo de cada uno de sus acompañantes. Si tuviera el tiempo necesario para hacerlo. Y le fastidiaba que criticaran su comida y más aun si era una broma.

Controló su genio con algo de reticencia.

-¿Y pasé la prueba?

-Creo que si. Tiene una paciencia sin igual, Swan, digo... para ser un chef de su categoría.

-Muchas gracias - Bella se sintió alagada. Nunca nadie la había alagado con esas palabras. Y nunca se había considerado especialmente paciente.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Bella observó que el hombre todavía tenía su plato sobre la mesa. Vacio.

-¿Quiere que llame a la camarera para que retire su plato?

-No hace falta. Ya me retiro.

-¿No va a tomar postre?

-Creo que ya se ha hecho tarde - dijo con voz profunda que intimidó a Bella.

-Muy bien. - La chef se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta la cocina - Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

El señor Cullen había vuelto al restaurante día por medio y cada vez pedia platos más complicados y extravaganetes. Pero nunca postre. Era, la mayoría de los días, el último cliente en retirarse pero nunca volvió a pedir hablar con el chef. Aunque Bella siempre se enteraba se su presencia y nunca podía evitar echar una miradita por la ventana redonda de la puerta vaivén.

Esa mañana el despertador de Bella sonó estridente contra el silencio de la madrugada del domingo. Bella saltó de la cama y cuando ya tenía un pie dentro del pantalón se dio cuenta de que era domingo y en realidad, no había ninguna necesidad de apresurarse.

Generalmente, por las mañanas Bella se levantaba termprano para ir al restaurante y trabajar con sus compañeros o se quedaba en casa exprimentando nuevos platos. Pero el domingo era su día sabatico. Se sacó sus pantalones y volvió a la cama.

Aunque el timbre no tardó en sonar. Corrió a la cocina y tomó el auricular del portero electrico.

-¿Quién es? - dijo con voz pastosa.

-¡Alice! - contestó una voz cantarina del otro lado - Vengo a buscar a Sam.

-Pasa

Bella vivía en una de las nuevas torres de edificios que se habían construido en Londres. El departamento no era oficialmente suyo, por que aun lo estaba pagando, pero gracias a su nuevo trabajo no dudaba en poder hacerlo. Era un espacioso semipiso con grandes ventanales con vista hacia el centro de la ciudad. Desde la ventana de su cuarto, y bastante a lo lejos, podia verse el edificio del Big Beng y con viento a favor, varias veces Bella había podido escuchar el cambio de día desde su cama.

Alice era una vieja amiga el instituto que repentinamente había decidido dejar su trabajo en una conocida revista de moda para dedicarse a pasear perros. Menuda locura. Bella casi se cae al piso cuando su amiga tocó el portero de su casa con una correa en la mano y preguntando por Sam, su viejo y holgazán compañero de piso.

Bella apretó el botón verde que abria la puerta de calle y escuchó a los pasos cortos y apurados de Alice seguidos del sonido de la pesada puerta de hierro cerrandose. Soltó el botón y se dedicó a averiguar donde estaba su perro.

-¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¿Dónde estas, cariño? Alice vino por ti

Sam, con sus diez años cumplidos era un raro espécimen de siberiano albino. Pero a pesar de sus instintos cazadores era un terrible vago. Y sabía perfectamente por que Alice venia en camino. Todas las mañanas era la misma historia y siempre encontraba un lugar para esconderse en cuanto el timbre sonaba.

-¡Sam!

Bella recorrió el departamento con la mirada. Caminó hasta el baño donde se lavó un poco la cara y volvió al cuarto para ponerse algo en los pies. Se sentó en la cama y estiró el brazo para alcanzar la zapatilla entonces sintió una ligera brisa caliente proveniente de debajo de la cama. Bella contuvo una carcagada y se puso a nivel del suelo. Unos ojos celestes le devolvían la mirada.

-¡Aquí estas!

Sam puso cara de perrito mojado, su unico objetivo era convencer a su dueña que esa mañana no necesitaba ninguna salida. Pero Bella era algo difícil de convencer. Y Alice aun peor.

-Vamos, sal de ahí. Solo es un rato. Alice ya debe estar en la puerta. Vamos, afuera

El perro, algo reticente salio arrastrándose cómicamente por debajo de la cama y a los pies de Bella, que ya se había levantado del suelo, pedia caricias mostrando su pancita rosada. Su dueña se puso de cuclillas y acarició su lomo hasta que escuchó la voz de Alice.

-¡Pasa, está abierto!

-Hola, Bella... Te han traido el diario. - Dijo dejándolo sobre la mesita de luz - ¡Sam!

El perro lloriqueó un poco pero se olvido en cuanto Alice se puso en cuclillas y se unió a su amiga en las caricias.

-Eres un mimoso... - dijo revolviéndole los pelos blancos del lomo. - Pero tenemos que irnos. - Y con un movimiento rápido encastró la larga correa en el collar azul oscuro del animal. - ¡Vamos a la plaza! ¡Bella nos vemos en un rato! - gritó emocionada como un niño con su mascota mientras desaparecía por la puerta de su departamento.

Bella se levantó, sonrió para sus adentros y tomó el diario. Se sentó en la cocina y separó las secciones del diario. La primera que tomó fue la de gastronomía.

La portada de la sección no prometía nada muy interesante pero igualmente Bella hojeó el diario hasta que su nombre escrito en la tercer hoja casi le produce un paro cardíaco. Y no solo estaba su nombre, sino también una larga lista de halagos la acompañaban. Bella quería saltar de felicidad. Leyó el artículo varias veces y aun no podía creerlo. El crítico, que afirmaba haber comido en el restaurante la semana pasada, alababa la buena decisión de cambiar al viejo y fuera de moda chef por Bella.

Bella intentó recordar si esa semana algún critico, uno tan importante como para escribir en The Times, había comido en el restaurante. No recordaba a nadie y era algo que no era fácil de olvidar. Llegó a la conclusión, que seguramente el crítico no había revelado su identidad y que aun así, su devolución hubiera sido tan halagadora hacia sonrojar a Bella... aunque estaba sola. Bella solo pudo enfadarse un momento con el hombre para después olvidarse de todo y volver a concentrarse en el artículo.

Cuando Alice volvió con Sam no dejó pasar la noticia y le aseguró a Bella que iba a comprarse un ejemplar e iba enmarcarlo para que lo colgara en su departamento. Bella se sonrojó y negó rotundamente la idea. Sam, en cuanto se abrió la puerta, corrió a refugiarse debajo de algún mueble por si a Alice se le ocurría dar una vuelta más.

Bella se paso el domingo completo en la cocina de su departamento, experimentando todo tipo de platos...

El lunes llegó pronto y Bella se preguntó, cuando la gente comenzaba a llegar al restaurante, si el misterioso señor Cullen se presentaría otra vez. Sarah entró a la cocina con una copia del diario del día anterior y felicitó a Bella.

-Este hombre... ¿Cómo se llamaba?.. Espera que lo busco - Paso las paginas a toda velocidad, que ya estaban bastante gastadas, leyó algo al pie de la pagina y volvió a concentrarse en Bella - Edward Cullen, ¡Bella le debes tu carrera! ¡Vas a ser famosa!

-¿Quién dijiste?

-¡Edward Cullen!

Bella se preguntó como había podido ser tan tonta de no haberse fijado el nombre del crítico al pie de la página. Y, entonces supo quien era el misterioso hombre que nunca pedía postres y que siempre tomaba la mesa siete.

-Sarah, ¡Es el loco de la mesa siete!

-¿QUÉ?

-Si, si...

-¿Estas segura?

-¿Cuántos Cullen podrían haber venido la semana pasada, Sarah? El es Edward Cullen. El mismo me dijo su nombre la otra noche.

-Waw. ¿Es crítico? -dijo con reticencia. - No lo parece. Hubiera jurado que era un exitoso abogado. O... - se sonrojó - un modelo.

Bella sonrío

-Si, lo sé. - Para ella tampoco era algo lógico.

-Si viene esta noche, avísame por favor. Quiero entablar unas palabras con él. No es justo haberse pasado por un cliente más.

-Bella, es algo muy común.

-No me importa. En mi cocina, yo pongo las reglas.

-Como quieras. - Sarah no estaba de acuerdo. Según ella, Bella debía agradecer al loco de la siete y dejarlo pasar. Después de todo, ella podía tener poder en la cocina pero los críticos manejaban todos los restaurantes de la ciudad, sin duda. Pero Bella, aunque era su amiga, también era su jefa y sabía, que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza nada la hacia cambiar de idea.

Edward no faltó ese día. Se sentó en la mesa siete y esperó por Sarah pacientemente. Y ella volvió a la cocina con un nuevo pedido y un aviso para el chef.

-Puedes avisarle que quiero hablar con él unos segundos. Si le parece bien que me acerque en cuanto termine su plato.

-No hay problema. Pero, Bella ¿E

-Estoy segura. La gastronomía es un mundo de hombres y si no te haces lugar, te pasan por encima. - dijo seria con el chocolate de sus ojos fundido por la rabia momentánea.

-Bien - Sarah decidió que no era un buen momento para discutir con su jefa, así que cuando le entrego el plato al señor Cullen le presentó la propuesta de Bella. Él, demasiado caballero para negarse, aceptó. Y en cuanto Sarah volvió con el plato limpio, y aunque en la cocina las ordenes se atrasaban, Bella pasó del otro lado de la puerta vaivén y cruzó el restaurante en busca de la mesa siete.

-Buenos días, señor Cullen.

-Buenos días, señorita Swan. Me pregunto cual es la razón por la que tengo el gusto de compartir su presencia. Siéntese por favor.

Bella solo se sentó por que le incomodaba no poder observar correctamente a su interlocutor. Aunque la verdad era que esos ojos esmeralda la atraían como un imán de polo opuesto.

-Quería agradecerle por su articulo – tragó saliva - Pero..

-¿Pero? - interrogó Edward sorprendido. Lo que menos esperaba era un pero.

-Pero me pareció irrespetuoso de su parte no presentarse en primera instancia… Digo, cuando vino al restaurante por primera vez.

-¿Irrespetuoso? - El tono de su voz había cambiado. Y Bella extrañó el anterior sonido aterciopelado que salía de sus labios. La sonrisa desapareció y las esmeraldas fulgieron de furia. Bella no supo que contestar. De todas formas, este hombre lograba intimidarla con una mirada - ¿Le aseguro un futuro en la gastronomía y usted insulta? Buena forma de agradecer, señorita Swan. - dijo con desprecio y tomándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos de su mano derecha.

-No fue mi intención insultarlo

-Me ha llamado irrespetuoso.

-Lo siento

Bella no paraba de castigarse a si misma por su bocaza gigante y su orgullo inmenso. ¿Es que no podía cerrar la boca una vez?

-No importa eso. Tengo que irme

-Espere.

Edward volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de Bella. Y como siempre, Bella se sonrojó.

-¿No va a tomar postre?

-No

-Puedo hacerle una pregunta antes de que se vaya -_ para seguramente no volver más_ - agregó Bella para a sus adentros.

Edward no dijo nada pero no se levanto de la silla.

-¿Por qué viene aquí día por medio toma un plato salado pero nunca uno dulce?

Edward pareció sorprendido ante la naturaleza de la pregunta pero contestó con una sonrisa en los labios, algo repentina, y su tono de voz aterciopelado.

-Prefiero las cosas saladas.

-Oh. - Bella miro alrededor. Ese hombre la inquietaba tanto. ¿Cómo podía negarse a las cosas dulces? ¿Al placer de una suave mouse o de un simple trozo de chocolate? Para ella era algo que superaba su autocontrol. Nunca podría negarse a semejante mangar.

El restaurante comenzaba a vaciarse.

-He encontrado una forma de agradecerle.

-¿Volvemos a los insultos?

-Yo… - Iba a disculparse otra vez pero lo dejó pasar - Le propongo un reto, solo tendrá que esperar a que el restaurante se vacíe. No voy a cobrarle.

A Bella le pareció ver centellar los ojos de su acompañante. Y eso le dio algo de valor para seguir.

-Aun no ha probado mis especialidades.

-He tomado todo lo que hay en la carta

-No, lo dulce no.

Edward sonrío de lado por primera vez y Bella perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Va a hacerme probar su tiramisú, señorita Swan?

Bella se dio cuenta de que no estaba hablando con cualquiera. Ese hombre sabía. Sabía lo suficiente sobre ella. Sabía que el tiramisú no era su fuerte. Pero sacó su valor a flote, le devolvió la sonrisa y se dispuso a jugar su mismo juego.

-No, probará mi mouse.. Déjeme sorprenderlo

-Esperare aquí.

Bella sonrío y se levantó de la silla.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer - dijo mientras, sin esperar respuesta de Edward, volvía a la cocina.

Solo había desparecido un par de minutos pero los pedidos comenzaban a atascarse sin su presencia. Todas las personas que trabajaban en la cocina eran excelentes pero necesitaban de un líder con más experiencia para guiarlos. Necesitaban a Bella con su constante esfuerzo.

La chef tomó las riendas de la situación y todo volvió a la normalidad. En menos de media hora, el restaurante estaba casi vacío y los de limpieza casi terminaban con la pila de ollas.

Cuando Sarah entró, refunfuñando por que Edward seguía en la mesa, le dijo que podía irse con los demás. Ella se iba a encargar del crítico.

El restaurante se vacío definitivamente y cuando solo quedaban Bella y Edward en el edificio, ella se asomó por la puerta de la cocina para comprobar que el crítico continuaba en su lugar. Edward la vio antes de que desapareciera tras la puerta vaivén.

Bella sacó varios ingredientes del refrigerador y un par de recipientes de la estantería y dejó todo sobre una mesa de metal. Caminó hasta las hornallas con una sartén y algo de chocolate cuando sintió ruidos cerca. Dio un salto de sorpresa y ahogó un grito histérico cuando encontró a Edward sentado cómodamente en una silla alta y con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa donde había dejado los ingredientes.

-¡Menudo susto! ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Bueno, siempre me he preguntado que había de este lado.

-No soy buena con audiencia.

-¿Si?

Bella se sonrojó y dejó caer el recipiente que tenía en las manos, por suerte estaba vacío.

-Me vuelvo inútil - susurró y se agachó para agarrar lo que había dejado caer. Pero Edward ya se había puesto en cuclillas por él y antes de que ella pudiera agacharse, el ponía el recipiente en sus manos. Bella descubrió que Edward estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Hasta podía sentir su perfume que catalogo como masculino y elegante.

-Ya lo veo - dijo con su voz aterciopelada. Sus miradas se encontraron y por varios segundos, la cocina se mantuvo en silencio. - Creo que eso ya está - dijo señalando la cacerola en el fuego. Bella corrió a apagar la hornalla y al instante, sintió la falta de ese perfume masculino y embriagante. Mientras batía la crema enérgicamente se descubrió pensando formas de poder volver a acercarse a el para oler su fragancia de nuevo. Edward la miraba del otro lado de la mesa.

Bella batió un rato más y al sentirse observada se sonrojó violentamente.

-Ya casi termino… Y podrá irse a casa, señor Cullen.

-Dime Edward.

-Bien… Isabella pero prefiero

-Bella

-¿Cómo…

-Soy critico, es mi trabajo - dijo serio.

-Oh - Bella volvió a sentirse cohibida y se sumergió en su trabajo. Mezcló todos los ingredientes y sacó un plato de la pila de recién lavados. Lo secó con un repasador que siempre llevaba colgado de la cintura y sirvió un poco de la mouse de chocolate en el centro. Tomó el resto de chocolate que había quedado en la cacerola y dibujó unas líneas con la cuchara. Fue hasta el frigorífico y volvió con una manga gigante cargada con nata batida.

-Ya está - dijo girando el plato y entregándole una chuchara a Edward. Cuando la tomó, rozó suavemente su mano enviando pequeñas descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo. Definitivamente había algo magnético entre ellos. Bella se apartó con un movimiento rápido y sonrío para suavizarlo. Su reacción la había sorprendido tanto como lo que había experimentado al tocar la piel nivea de su acompañante.

-¿Y tú?

Bella se sorprendió.

-Tú eres el cliente. Prueba.

-No voy a comer solo. Ven, siéntate a mi lado. No voy a comérmelo todo.

Bella dudó un instante pero tomó otra cuchara plateada y se sentó a su lado. Sus muslos se rozaban levemente.

-¿Estas seguro que no lo vas a terminar?

-De todas formas, hay más ahí - dijo señalando el recipiente sobre la mesada – Y de todas formas, ya sabes mi opinión.

Bella no contestó y esperó a que Edward tomara una cuchara de la mouse. Discretamente y como en cámara lenta, Edward se llevó la cuchara a la boca y cerró sus ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Y? - preguntó ansiosa

Edward abrió los ojos y dejó la cuchara sobre la mesa.

-No puedo quejarme

-¿No puedo quejarme? Pensé que eras un crítico. - dijo levantando una ceja - Esperaba algo más elaborado de tu parte.

Bella tomó un pequeño trozo con su cuchara y se lo llevó a la boca.

-¡Esta riquísimo!

-¡Que modesta, señorita Swan! - Bella se sonrojó en respuesta y Edward le sonrío - Toma un poco más - agregó.

Bella se negó. Pero Edward rompió la bocha de mouse y llenó su cuchara generosamente y se la mostró. Bella se mordió el labio y se acercó a la cuchara. Cerró los ojos y saboreó la mouse mezclada con el perfume de Edward.

Bella se sentía sorpresivamente embriagada, no había nada que se comparara con el sabor que disfrutaba en su boca. El perfume de Edward varonil era tan exquisito como el chocolate y producía en Bella la misma sensación de placer y deseo. Bella se preguntó si probar su esencia también le produciría el mismo alivio que al degustar un trozo de chocolate.

Antes de que pudiera volver a abrir sus ojos, Bella sintió el suave tacto de Edward acariciando su mejilla. La acunó despertando cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas y se acercó a su oído para susurrar suavemente.

-Exquisito – su voz aterciopelada y su aliento mentolado impregnado en su perfume hicieron de Bella un manojo de nervios. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y la dejo inmóvil al descubrir su cercanía.

Con el último deje de conciencia Bella formuló su respuesta que escapó de sus labios en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Lo sabía.

Intentó concentrarse y escapar de esa nube de perfume y sensualidad que la atraía como un imán. Pero Edward no se retiraba y definitivamente, había matado todos los pensamientos que quedaban en su cabeza.

Lo pudo sentir acercándose lentamente. Edward recorrió la suave piel coloreada de su mejilla con sus labios dulces… Abriéndose camino, lenta y tortuosamente, hasta su boca.

La respiración de Bella se detuvo y las piernas le temblaban pero estaba tan extasiada que no pudo sentir el susurro de su pantalón que producían sus piernas rozándose ni su irremediable falta de oxígeno. Simplemente estaba perdida en el perfume de Edward, en el aliento de Edward… En él.

La boca de Edward seguía deslizándose suavemente por su rostro hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios. Su tibio hálito despertaba miles de sensaciones sobre la piel acalorada de Bella.

Y finalmente sus labios avanzaron un poco más hasta los Bella. Ella, en un momento fugas de lucidez, reconoció su cuerpo y estiró su brazo para enterrar sus dedos en la cabellera bronce de Edward.

Contuvo un suspiro y Edward presionó sus labios sobre los de Bella comenzando así un beso cálido que pronto se volvió apasionado. Bella se sentía en el paraíso solo saboreando el más magnifico mangar que había probado en su vida. El sabor del intenso del chocolate mezclado con la suave textura de la crema y el indescriptible hálito de Edward le permitieron descubrir el paraíso dentro de su boca.

Su mano izquierda aun acunaba la mejilla de Bella y su derecha, inmóvil y aun lado, comenzó a moverse hasta enredarse en el cabello caoba de ella, anclando su cara con la suya en un beso inquebrantable.

Sus bocas se movían al compás en una perfecta danza de pareja, mezclando sus hálitos en un beso suave y cada vez más profundo. Bella entreabrió los labios permitiendo que Edward explorara su boca sin miramientos. Él tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes con dulzura y delicadeza antes de entrar en su boca. Ladeó su rostro y suspiró pesadamente, llenando a Bella de su más exquisita esencia.

La electricidad volvía a circular entre ellos y el ambiente se volvía más cargado a cada segundo. La tensión entre los dos era casi palpable.

El beso perdió su ritmo suave para concentrarse en algo mucho más pasional. Algo que hacia a Bella perder todo sentido de la realidad, la hacia volar. Bella desenredó sus manos de los cabellos bronces y lentamente acarició su espalda sobre la tela de la camisa. Edward volvió a suspirar. Bella estaba perdiendo el control y no quería detenerse.

Edward abandonó el suave tacto de su mejilla para comenzar a jugar con el borde de su blusa blanca. Finalmente encajo sus dedos bajo la prenda. Primero acaricio la piel de su espalda con la yema de los dedos para luego, acariciar a Bella con la extensión de su mano.

Muy rápidamente se cansó de su espalda y la levantó de su asiento para sentarla a horcadas sobre sus piernas. Bella se sorprendió ante el movimiento pero no tuvo ninguna queja para propinar. Así que Edward comenzó a jugar con el moño que cerraba su delantal que en pocos segundos cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo. Bella, sin poder reprimir el impulso, siguió su travesura y jugueteó con los botones de su camisa.

Edward soltó un gruñido cuando se dio cuenta de que bajo el delantal todavía quedaban los largos pantalones, por obvias razones que él había olvidado considerar. Bella soltó una carcajada sorda y soltó el primer botón de su camisa. Él dejo de lado su cabello caoba y levantó su rostro con un dedo clavando su mirada verde sobre la de Bella.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bella, yo… Yo no vivo en Londres.

-Oh – Bella no entendía a que venia eso. Todos sus sentidos estaban embobados y Edward, con su beso impredecible, había matado momentáneamente todo proceso de pensamiento coherente que pudiera tener.

-Vivo en los Estados Unidos. Y allí tengo. – Suspiro – Tengo una vida, Bella.

Bella tragó fuerte. Aun no podía digerir la información.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Mañana

La información le cayó como un cuchillo afilado sobre su pecho. No podía entender sus emociones. No podía entender como un completo desconocido podía causar semejante conmoción en ella.

Pero, entonces, se dio cuenta de que quizás seria la última vez que lo vería. La última vez que pudiera sentir su perfume, su esencia en su rostro, embragándole los sentidos. Y decidió que no era algo que iba a dejar pasar. Las lágrimas le escocían los ojos pero volvió a concentrarse en la mirada de Edward.

-No me importa.

Edward la tomó de la cintura acercándola a él aun más. No podía entender lo que esa mujer sentía. No podía entender su fascinación por esa completa extraña que de un momento a otro se había trasformado en su necesario oxígeno.

-¿Estas segura?

No era un hombre que hiciera ese tipo de cosas. Nunca había vivido semejante situación con nadie. Pero en ese momento sus sentidos, tanto como los de Bella, estaban confundidos; por el chocolate, por el ambiente o por la esencia florar de esa mujer. No lo sabía. Lo único que podía saber era que su autocontrol ya no existía y tampoco tenía fuerzas para volverlo a su lugar.

-Bésame

Volvieron a fundirse en un beso desesperado pero seguro e infinitamente placentero. Ninguno de los dos dijo más nada esa noche.

Edward volvió a concentrarse en su blusa y Bella terminó de desabotonar su camisa. Al quedar expuesta, se sonrojó violentamente pero Edward no le dejó tiempo para arrepentirse. Se sumergió en un camino de besos que descendió lentamente desde sus labios hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos. Y luego los recorrió retrazando cada segundo. Ambos podían sentir la corriente eléctrica que pulsaba apasionadamente bajo su piel acalorada.

En un movimiento rápido Edward se deshizo de su bracier y volvió a besar sus pechos sin la incómoda tela como barrera. Bella suspiró y soltó un leve gemido entre sus dientes. Sentía que su piel se derretía como chocolate bajo el suave tacto de Edward. Su pecho subía y bajaba desbordado y su corazón latía frenéticamente.

Y él de él no estaba muy lejos de ello. Para comprobarlo, Bella enterró sus manos por debajo de la camisa desabotonada y la dejó caer por sus brazos. Contempló un segundo su pecho para comenzar a dibujarlo con la punta de sus dedos. Ahora fue él el que soltó un gemido casi inaudible y Bella sonrío complacida.

Edward los levantó a ambos de la silla y las piernas de Bella se enredaron en su cintura. No podía creer como todas sus inhibiciones eran historia. La adrenalina corría por sus venas y ninguno deseaba contenerse. Era un momento de pasión irrevocable.

Un momento después, Bella sintió el frío contacto de la mesa de metal sobre su espalda desnuda y el cuerpo de Edward suspendido sobre ella. Mientras que sus labios volvían a chocar en un beso apasionado, Bella jugueteó con el botón de sus pantalones. Edward tiró del cinturón, que Bella había pasado por alto y desabotonó el pantalón que cayó al suelo con un tirón. Bella contuvo la respiración nuevamente. Arqueó la espalda y presionó su torso desnudo contra el de Edward mandando miles de descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo.

Él la volvió suavemente a la mesa y besó cada parte de su piel expuesta. Comenzó con sus mejillas y bajo lentamente por su clavícula. Se detuvo unos segundos en sus pechos y bajo con suavidad por su abdomen, casi rozando sus labios contra su piel. Como si quisiera recordar cada parte de su cuerpo, estudiándola meticulosamente. Besó el borde de sus pantalones y Bella se tensó en respuesta.

Comenzó a perder la noción del tiempo y solo pudo sentir a Edward, en todas partes. Desabotonó el pantalón y subió la cintura para que él pudiera sacarlo por sus piernas. De regreso, besó la extensión de estas y Bella contrajo todos sus músculos cuando besó su muslo interno. Podía sentir el palpitar a unos pocos centímetros de los labios de Edward y comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Edward

Él gruñó en respuesta a su dulce susurro, se deshizo de su última prenda y subió lentamente para volver a besarla. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Clavó su mirada esmeralda sobre la de Bella antes de fundirse en uno. Ambos se perdieron en el roce de su piel. Cada punto de contacto era magnificado por un millón en cada ola de placer que los recorría. No podían detenerse.

Bella sintió como se elevaba de la mesa y dejó de sentir el metal sobre su espalda. Sintió como tocaba el cielo con la yema de los dedos mientras escuchaba a Edward gemir su nombre. Y ella ya no pudo contenerse. Se mantuvo un segundo parada en el abismo y luego cayó por el borde hasta perderse en una ola inmensa de placer final.

Edward dejó caer su cabeza por encima de su hombro y Bella respiró pesadamente. Ambos intentaron, en vano, serenar sus respiraciones. La adrenalina continuaba circulando en sus venas y el recuerdo fresco del placer y el deseo que habían experimentado era demasiado cercano.

Finalmente, Edward se acomodó a su lado en la mesa curiosamente caliente y Bella recargó su rostro contra su hombro. No tenían nada que decirse. Bella no quería preguntar por su partida y Edward no quería despedirse. Pero él sabía que debía irse, irremediablemente. Vivía del otro lado del océano Atlántico y no podía cambiar nada por una aventura. Allí tenía su casa, su trabajo y su familia. Quizás el destino volviera a cruzarlos. Él, después de todo, no pensaba volver a verla. Era una mujer excelente pero no podía pedirle que cambiara su vida por él. Era demasiado egoísta por su parte. Además, aun no sabía lo que sentía por ella. ¿Y si tan solo era un encaprichamiento pasajero? ¿Qué le diría después, cuando ella se instalara en los Estados Unidos, y él se diera cuenta de que no la quería? No podía permitirse esa duda. ¿Y si ella solo lo consideraba una aventura?.

Bella por su parte sabía que era imposible que esto durara. Sabía que Edward la atraía como ningún hombre lo había hecho antes pero no podía permitirse dejar su trabajo y correr detrás de un hombre. Además, le daba vergüenza pedirle a Edward que se quedara o que la llevara al otro lado del océano. A donde finalmente, pertenecía.

Ambos decidieron, entonces, que disfrutarían del momento. Bella enterró su rostro en su pecho y sorbió su esencia una vez más. Las primeras luces de la mañana comenzaban a asomarse y Bella, a pesar de sentirse muy a gusto, sabía que debía levantarse, el camión con la provisión de alimentos llegaba muy temprano cada día y no se encontraban en una posición muy buena si alguien llegaba a verlos.

Así que suspiró y se levantó de la mesa para vestirse. Edward no tardó en seguirla.

No se despidieron. No volvieron a besarse. Y no volvieron a verse.

Y Edward del otro lado del océano, sin poder evitarlo, buscaba sus ojos chocolate y sus mejillas coloradas entre las millones de personas que pasaban por New York. Esperando algún día, volver a ver, entre todas esas caras desconocidas, una que conociera un poco más. Un imán de polo opuesto.

Y Bella, cada noche, miraba por la ventana redonda esperando que su caballero de ojos verdes volviera a sentarse en la mesa siete, esperando por su plato del día y su porción d mouse de chocolate.

Cuando volvió al pequeño local en Paris, sin pensarlo siquiera, le dio la respuesta correcta a la viejita que esperaba con su porción de tiramisú. Desde esa noche en el restaurante para ella todo lo que tuviera chocolate, era un recuerdo de amor.

Y justo en ese momento, cuando el chocolate rozó sus labios supo que Edward era más que una aventura, aunque quisiera negarlo. Él, con su aura de misterio, había logrado llegar a su corazón. Bella se arrepintió entonces de haberlo dejado partir.

* * *

_"El cielo gris oscurecía la tarde.._

_Estaba segura de que vendrías. De que vería tu rostro anguloso y tus ojos verdes caminando despreocupados por aquella esquina._

_Lo sabía, podía sentirlo en cada parte mi cuerpo. En la sangre de mis venas, en mi corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente, en mis manos temblorosas._

_Sentada, sola, habría jurado que vendrías._

_Suaves gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo y mis ropas se mojaron al compás de su caída. Y no deje de creerlo. No lo hice._

_Pero fue inevitable. Miré el cielo gris. Las gotas de lluvia furiosas nublaban mi vista tanto como lo hacían las oscuras nubes en el cielo. Y como el agua cayendo sobre mí, la realidad también lo hizo. Y supe que no vendrías. Que nunca lo harías._

_Deje de sentirlo en mi cuerpo, en mi sangre, en mi corazón, en mis manos. Supe que solo serias un recuerdo en el fondo de mi mente, tu rostro anguloso, tus ojos verdes despreocupados._

_Y nunca sabré por qué el destino, caprichoso e impredecible, eligió separarnos. Eligió separarnos para siempre."_

* * *

**_Hola! ¿Como estan? Yo, perfeta.. salvo por que el lunes retomo las clases. _**

**_Espero que les haya gustado mi primer one-shot. Como dije, era la primera vez que escribia uno asi que estoy un poco nerviosa al respecto. ¡Y más con el concurso! _**

**_Bueno, no se olviden de dejar su comentario si les ha gustado. _**

**_Suerte y miles de besos, _**

_**Charlotte-1208**_

_**NOTA IMPORTANTISIMA: PARA TODAS AQUELLAS QUE PASARON POR TIRAMISU Y QUIEREN VOTAR LA HISTORIA TIENEN QUE ENTRAR AL SIGUIENTE PERFIL DEL 28/03 (DOMINGO) HASTA EL 2/03 (VIERNES) : **_www . fanfiction . net /u/ 2238320 /The _ Sadness _ Story _ Contest _**BORREN LOS ESPACIOS. TIRAMISU PERTENECE AL GRUPO 2. MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS!**_


End file.
